Out of the ashes
by vampire1031
Summary: this is a sequal to death to a brother what will happen?who is this mysterious who that know's so much about Koa? a JojoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Here is a sequel to "Death to a brother" I don't own Horton hears a who or Jojo but I do own Mana who is an OC hope you enjoy

Chapter 1: From the ashes

"So who are you and how do you know my name?"

"you considered my blood as your own"

"What do you mean?? and who are you?"

"My name is Mana, my brother is the one that lays in that coffin"

Jojo just looks wide eyed in disbelief, Koa never mentioned anything about having a brother, Jojo thinks to himself as to why Koa never mentioned it before, was it because these two have some history about not getting along, or maybe it was to save each other, well Jojo is going to find out.

"You can't be Koa's Brother, he didn't have one."

"As far as you know of"

As Mana walks towards the coffin he looks down at Koa no sign of any emotions, no sign of anger, sorrow, or even regret can be felt from the stare of this mysterious who.

"Ohana I'a Ola"

Jojo then walks up to the other who as he can't believe why Koa never tell him that he had a brother.

"My brother never tell you about me because it was to protect me"

"What do you mean?"

"My brother didn't want you to find because he thought that I would take you from him. My brother was always the one risking his neck for others in situations that he could not handle alone. And here I come, even though younger than him I solved the problem. He always envied me because I was stronger but I envy him even more"

"Why would you envy your own brother for?"

"I envy him because he is able to feel emotions, he was able to feel love, sadness, anger, happiness. I can't, well not anymore any way"

"Is that why you don't look at all moved by what happened to your brother?"

"Yes that is exactly why. As much as I would like to cry it seems that I can't"

Jojo then looks at this who and begins to believe that this might actually be Koa's brother, but why did this who feel nothing at all? It is as if he is but an empty shell not capable of human feelings...Is he even human?

"Would you like to know the story about me and Koa Jojo?"

"Yes please, tell me what happened, and why Koa never told me about you"

"We were just kids about 4 years apart, Koa would always get picked on by other whos because he was different then they were, and every time he would get into a fight, little Mana comes to his brother's aid and gets him out of the jam. Our dad was an abusive bastard, Once I seen him beat Koa once just for leaving the light on I made a deal with him, almost like making a deal with the whovil himself. I told him I wouldn't go to the police if he stopped beating Koa, So he started beating me in Koa's place. At first I felt the emotions, the stinging feeling of being wacked, the blow of every punch"

Mana then rolls up his left sleeve to show a scar that is 3 inches in length

"the pain that shot through my shoulder where he "accidently" stabbed me with a knife. After that my emotions all just seemed to fade away like a memory"

Jojo is now on the brink of tears as he cannot believe that these two brothers endured so much and are still living. Mana then begins to walk into the other direction away from Jojo, but Jojo quietly follows behind listening as Mana begins to recite a poem

_I dream of a place  
where pain doesn't exist  
I long for a home  
where suffering does not live  
I desire a bed  
made of love and comfort  
To rest my tired head  
after all the trials I endured  
I crave a friend  
who knows what I feel  
even without asking  
But I wake up  
to the voice of rage  
I wake up  
To the face of death  
I Hope to be like the sand on the beach  
The shadow on the moon  
the flowers in the wind  
I just want to fade into a memory_

Jojo begins to cry as he stops dead in his tracks when Mana turns around, Mana as you know shows no expression on his face to the frightened who, as he simply walks up and slowly wraps his arms around the crying who, as he manages to say in a monotone voice

"Just because I can't feel any emotions, Doesn't mean I cannot sense that of others"

Jojo just simply rests his head on the shoulder of Mana, not holding back the tears. Several minutes have passed and Jojo has finally stopped crying, as they head over to Koa's favorite spot and sit down looking out at Whoville.

"My brother loved this spot, It was like his sanctuary, He felt no problems or pain while here."

"yeah your brother really did love this spot"

As the stars begin to come out and the sun begins to set, Mana stands up and dusts himself off, before looking down at Jojo and brushing his spiked hair.

"You should get going Jojo, it's getting late, and you know as well as I do that there are a lot of weird people that come out at night"

"What about you? come with me? I know my parents will let you stay in place of Koa."

As Mana simply nods and begins to walk with Jojo they get to his house as his parents are waiting for him by the front door.

"Jojo where were you?! your mom and I was very worried"

"Hun it has only been 5 minutes"

"Still though Jojo get in here and get ready for bed"

Jojo then walks in and is about to say something when his dad looks At Mana

"As for you, you trouble maker I think it's time for you to go home"

Ned then slams the door on Mana and walks away

"Mom, dad just slammed the door on Koa's brother"

"Really! well go open it quick and see if he is still there"

"Mana I am so so...."

Jojo then looks around but Mana is nowhere to be seen, Jojo's heart just drops as he slowly closes the door.

"Was he still there hun?"

"No he wasn't mom, dad scared him off, and now look I probably won't ever see him again" Jojo then walks into his room all sad and sitting down on the bottom of his bunk bed, but little did he know, that outside his window Mana sits in the tree resting up against the bark as he takes a look at Jojo and says in his monotone voice.

"Sleep well Jojo, I'll see you in the morning"

Mana then drifts off to sleep under the full moons light....

Disclaimer: that is it for chapter 1, hope you guys like my stories... well R&R please and thank you


	2. Chapter 2: silver lining

Chapter 2: There is always a silver lining

Jojo wakes up the next morning feeling regret about how his dad reacted to Mana the previous night, Jojo then begins to lay awake in bed until his mother calls him down for breakfast.

"Jojo come down for breakfast hun"

"I'm not hungry, and dad is an ass for what he did"

"Aww Jo i already said i was sorry"

"Um no Ned you didn't"

"Well then I am sorry Jo for acting that way, will you please come down to breakfast"

Jojo just mutters to himself thinking that Mana might have gotten jumped or into an accident, or even worst killed just like his brother. As the thoughts began to race through his head a knock was heard on his window, Jojo then looks as a smile spreads across his face as he runs and opens his window.

"Mana your alive!! Dude I am so sorry for the way my dad acted, but why did you leave?"

"I never left, I fell asleep in this tree"

Mana then cracks his neck as he lets out a soft sigh,

"That...felt....good"

"Hey Mana, i got to go eat so i will meet you outside"

"If you want to"

Mana then begins to swing off the tree as he lands on his feet and picks up his bag and begins to walk, a few minutes later Jojo catches up and they begin to walk together. Mana then tells Jojo stories about him and his brother and how even though Koa was the oldest, he still envied Mana because of the talents Mana had.

"Wow Mana so Koa had it pretty rough huh back home"

"Yes he did, but now he doesn't need to feel pain or be afraid anymore"

"Do you miss him?"

"No"

Jojo can't believe what he just heard, did Mana really just say that he didn't miss his own brother? As they continue to walk Jojo begins to think to himself why Mana would say that, Jojo begins to doubt that they were even really brothers.

"Your thinking about if me and Koa were even really brothers huh Jojo?"

"Yea, but...but how did you know that"

"I don't need to hear you say it, the look in your eyes and the feeling I'm getting from you says enough. You see the bond between me and my brother was so great and strong, that we rarely had to talk about how each other felt, we just knew from the look, and essence of the person"

"So you mean people who you are close to, you could tell how they are feeling ?"

"That's right"

"So why does your voice sound Monotone all the time"

"It's because i simply stopped caring and I stopped showing my emotions, that is why i could easily read my brother, but he did not have a single clue on how I felt"

They continue to walk as they come up to a little fast food place, they make their way inside and decide to have lunch there, the two friends continue to eat as 3 really big scary looking whos make their way inside the place.

"Well look here fellas we got ourselves the mayor's emo little brat, you know what kid, we hate emo's and we hate the mayor, so it looks like you're in for trouble punk"

Mana then stands up as he looks at the whos and simply stands between them and Jojo, as One of the who's pulls out a knife and starts waving it around, this action doesn't faze Mana,

"Well look what we got here, we got ourselves a mute. Oh well at least when I stab him he won't scream"

"Your heart is filled with rage, which leaves you blinded by anger, and in doing so your actions are predictable and you won't even be able to touch me"

The older who begins to slice at the air trying to Cut Mana but is simply dodged by the younger more agile who.

"I told you, you will not be able to touch me while you are blinded by your own hatred and greed....You selfish fuck"

Mana and Jojo then make their way out of the fast food and head back towards Jojo's house, but what Jojo didn't realize is that a single tear made itself known on Mana's face. As they finally get up to Jojo's front door, Ned opens it up and see's Jojo standing there with Mana.

"Jojo i would really like to make it up to you son for how i acted,"

"It's fine dad Mana and I just went out to eat lunch"

"Oh you mean your little punk fr..."

Just then Sally then elbows Ned in the gut which makes him lose his breath for a moment

"What I meant to say was your new friend, Well I'm Ned Jojo's father and this is Sally, his mother"

"I'm Mana, Koa's Brother"

Hearing that Made Ned's heart jump into his throat, Koa, one of Jojo's best friends had a brother and he ended up slamming the door on his face the previous night.

"I am so sorry I didn't know"

"Doesn't matter, you slamming the door on my face didn't faze me at all"

"Well I truly am sorry"

"It's ok your forgiven"

Jojo and Mana then make their way towards Jojo's room as Mana then collapses but Jojo manages to catch him, worry overcomes Jojo until he hears a light snoring coming from Mana, Jojo then Lays Mana on the bottom bunk and places a blanket over him as he snickers.

"Haha Just like his brother, always pushing himself to surpass their limit"

Just then Jojo begins to play on the who guitar that Koa gave him, and while he is playing a black crow comes flying and lands on his window, the crow then begins to tap its beak at the window which makes Jojo look, and when he looks the crow begins to flap it's wings as if trying to say "hi" and ends up flying away after. Jojo thinking this is weird just shrugs it off and continues to play, But Mana knows exactly what the crow was and what it was trying to do.

Disclaimer: this is the end of chapter 2, hope you guys like it and I will be explaining what the crow was in the next chapter, also The next chapter will be very dramatic so just a heads up the next chapter will be about Koa and Mana's life. hope you guys are eager to find out.


	3. eye of the stormMana's birthday

Chapter 3: Into the eye of the storm

Jojo and Mana are stuck at home because of a very terrible storm in Whoville, The Mayor as well as Sally and the 96 girls all go to find a more sturdy place to stay at, But since Mana and Jojo are already teenagers Sally agreed to let them stay back. The thunder kept banging as the lightning kept lighting up the grey sky. The loud unforgivable sound of the rain pelting against the windows, almost seeming that the glass will shatter any moment.

"Jeez this weather is really bad"

"Of course it is, We are in the eye of the storm"

"Eye of the storm?"

"Yes, the eye of any fierce storm is the worst spot to be in, It was a storm like this that would change mine and Koa's life forever"

"What do you mean?"

"A fierce storm struck our home in Whereville, and the wind was so strong that it made the glass to one of our windows shatter, the shards where flying towards me and Koa but our mother got in the way and died when one of the shards severed her spine, she died a painless death, she was worthy of the title 'mother' "

Jojo getting interested as Jojo tells Mana to wait as Jojo makes his way into the kitchen and makes two big cups of hot chocolate, as he tosses a few whomellows into them and brings them back into the living room. Just then the lights go out in the house but it is still daylight outside so they both can still see. Jojo then hands over a cup to Mana as Mana takes the cup and places it to his lips and takes a sip. Mana then replies

"This is good Jojo, what did you make it with?"

Jojo then mocks his mother as he puts his hands together and says

"I made it with love"

This actually makes Mana almost sneer a bit which shocked the hell out of Jojo.

"Hey Mana where you actually about to...smile?"

Mana then quickly regains his monotone voice and emotionless expression.

"No..of course not, I can't feel any emotions"

"Ugh huh sure you can't, But anyway continue with your story"

Jojo then takes a sip of his hot cocoa as Mana resumes the story.

"Well you see after our mother died, our father became an alcoholic, and when he came home even if he had a good day at work he would beat Koa until Koa could barely stand, then when my father would sleep I would carry Koa to the room and nurture him tending to his wounds and bruises"

"You mean you took care of Koa? Even though you were the youngest"

"Yes until finally I had enough, I told Koa to come with me to help me in our room, I then shoved him in and locked the door. Just in time to as our father came home and had a bad day at worked, He would bellow out looking for Koa as I told him that I won't let you beat Koa anymore. And that he did more damage to Koa then the bullies at school, Even the bullies at school felt sorry for Koa when we would go to school and he would have a black eye, they asked him if he was ok and what happened but Koa would just lie to them."

"Wow Mana, so what did your dad do to you?"

"You really want to see what my dad did to me?"

"yes Mana I really do"

Mana then begins to remove his shirt as scars cover his body.

"What the fuck Mana?! He did that to you?!"

"Yes, Since he couldn't take it out on Koa he took everything out on me, he beat me with his belt, he stabbed me with a metal hanger, he turned on the stove and made me put my face on it, My screams were so loud and was filled with pain that even the dead would mourn for me. Koa's screams begging my dad to stop could be heard coming from the room but my dad didn't stop. That is until he died of alcohol poisoning."

Jojo then over whelmed with sorrow for Mana just wraps his arms around him and cries out on his shoulder.

"Mana, I am so sorry to hear that.... Neither of you deserved that, Not you and especially not Koa"

Mana then wraps his arms around Jojo and comforts the sobbing who, his fur soaked with Jojo's tears. As the two who's just embrace each other Jojo still sobbing and Mana not giving a care, but deep inside Mana wanted to cry, he longed to shed his tears and pain but something was keeping it back. But when Jojo looked Mana directly into his eyes the sincerity of a friend that Mana felt emitting from Jojo was just to over whelming and Mana fell to his knees bawling his eyes out, punching the ground as Jojo just holds his friend and lets him cry his pain out. After 15 minutes of crying its already 11: 24 p.m. Mana then looks at Jojo and smiles. This act catches Jojo off guard as Mana finally says.

"Hey Jo guess what"

"What Mana" 

"Guess"

"I don't want to"

"Ok fine Tomorrow is my birthday"

Jojo hearing this gets an Idea as both friends fall asleep Jojo on the couch and Mana on the floor. Hours pass as Jojo is the first to wake up and sees Mana laying on the floor, Jojo then gets up and places his blanket on Mana as the power turns back on Jojo gets an idea as he quickly makes his way to the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible so that he doesn't wake Mana up. Two hours later Mana finally wakes up to the smell of Green eggs and ham

"Hmm that smells delicious"

Mana then makes his way into the kitchen and sees Jojo standing there waiting for him

"Eh Mana eat your birthday lunch"

"Lunch? what time is it"

"it's 1 in the afternoon, you were knocked out"

"Haha thanks Jojo"

Mana then begins to scarf down his food, as soon as he is done he puts his plate away and is about to leave but then something catches his attention. the smell of cake as he turns around he sees a chocolate cake with red frosting as Jojo begins to sing

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday you crazy fuck....happy birthday to you"

Mana just laughs as he and Jojo begin to eat the cake. Mana with the last slice tells Jojo that there might be something wrong with this slice but when Jojo looks Mana pushes his face into it and laughs. Jojo and Mana then share a laugh as Jojo cleans himself up while Mana does the dishes.

Disclaimer: This is the end of chapter 3 hope you guys like it and in reality Tomorrow is my birthday that is why Mana is celebrating his one day before mine...the lucky punk haha well I hope you guys like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: festival

Chapter 4: A festival for friends

The sun peaks over the mountains as The storm finally passed, it is going to take Jojo's parents three days before they get back so what will they do? As Mana and Jojo just get out of bed, their hair all sticking up and puffy, Mana then laughs as he pats Jojo's fluffy hair, Jojo just gives him a deathly glare which makes Mana stop from patting his head. Jojo then gives Mana a stern look as he says.

"You know, I think I liked it better when you were emotionless"

Mana then just frowns and looks at the ground as Jojo begins to laugh, which causes Mana to look up in confusion.

"Haha I'm just fucking with you Mana"

"Jo ease up on the swearing, this is a Teen fic you know"

"Haha oh sorry"

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to the readers"

Jojo then looks and waves at the readers

"Sorry Tan, Sorry A U for cursing so much"

"that's right, your ass best be sorry"

Mana then begins to laugh and walk away as Jojo mutters under his breath.

"hypocrite"

"what was that Jo?"

"Nothing, let's go outside it's a wonderful day today"

Jojo and Mana then make their way out of the house as they look around, seeing trash all over, trees that broke and lay on the ground, a complete mess in Whoville, Jojo then looks around and thinks to himself as he gets out his whophone and begins to call some people, Mana then looks at Jojo and wonders what he could possibly be doing. Curiosity overwhelms Mana as Mana finally asks

"Jojo what are you doing?"

"Calling a few friends"

"I can see that, but why?"

"well you think all this garbage is going to clean itself?"

Mana then smiles and nods in agreement as he pulls out his phone and begins to call his friends, within 45 minutes there are a bunch of teen whos that answered Jojo and Mana's call.

"Hey Jojo I want you to meet Kai, Danny, Tommy, and Missy"

"Hi Everyone"

As the four whos walk up to Jojo and Hug him as they all begin to talk at the same time

"Ahh so your Jojo eh, haha that was wicked how you stood up for Koa"

"yeah Jo and how you saved us with your…um what was it again"

Just before Jojo could say anything all four friends including Mana let out their own Yopps.

"hey that's my word"

Jojo says with a frown, as Mana then walks up and puts an arm around him

"Ahh take it easy Jo we know it's your word we just wanted to try it out"

"Fine whatever but now let me introduce you to my friends"

Jojo takes Mana and his friends over to where his friends are standing

"Mike, Marcus, Cody, Chad I would like you to meet my friend or in his case "bro" Mana, and his friends"

As all the whos exchange welcomes and stuff Mana and Jojo finally speak.

"Ok so you know how we had that fierce storm last night? Well now it seems like Whoville is trashed so we called you all here today to help us clean up or town"

"Right, and adding to what Jojo had just said, if you don't want to, you are more than welcomed to leave"

"Man Mana what kind of Ohana would we be if we didn't lend our brother a hand huh?"

"Yeah Jojo we are your friends to, so we will be glad to help you out man"

Just then the all the friends began working together to pick up the garbage, and with all the broken trees the friends began to cut them up and make them into wood, but what are they going to do with the wood? All the friends are working their hardest, drenched in sweat, but still not stopping. Just then when they decided to take a break a lady walked up followed by three other whos.

"We see what you are doing and well here I made you guys sandwiches"

"And here I brought you guys some snacks to eat while you guys work"

"And I brought you guys a cooler filled with water bottles and some juices"

As all the friends give their thanks to the adults the adults then reply

"No thank you, for making a difference"

After their break the friends are now back to full strength and ready to work more but then Jojo just had an Idea as he ran into his house and brought out some speakers. Jojo then hooked up his whopod to the speakers and began to blast some hip-hop music. The friends agreed with the music and begin to dance and have fun while cleaning up their town and for being just a group of ten whos and the fact that they were just teens the cleaned up the place really well. A few hours have passed as Jojo then decides to call it a day and have fun. The friends agreed and played the song "Tell me when to go" by who-40 as they all began to dance showing what they got, Mana is krumping, while his friends are all break dancing, Jojo is popping, while his friends are just moshing, their hair just flying everywhere. After they were all dancing they all looked at the wood that they made, each who grinning to the one next to them as they began to walk towards the wood….

Disclaimer: I don't own HHaW or Jojo as well as Marcus, Cody, Mike, and Chad. But I do own Mana and his friends. Well this is the end of chapter 4 and just what are they planning to do with the wood that they made? Find out in the next chapter, also please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The performance

After building up the stage that they made from the fallen trees, they all look at their job, the stage is painted black and grey, and red. It was a great piece of work for people who are used to creating instruments from everyday items. As they are about to leave Mrs. McGrady of the Who orphanage comes up to them tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mrs. McGrady?"

"It's the orphanage, it seems that they were not able to pay for their mortgage at the orphanage, so if they don't come up with $10,000 dollars the orphanage will have to be closed down, and all the orphans will have to end up living on the street if they cannot be adopted within the next two days"

"That sucks Mrs. McGrady"

"I know but what can we do? It's not like we can magically make $10,000 dollars appear out of thin air"

Mrs. McGrady then walks down the street tears streaming down her face as she makes her way back towards the orphanage.

"We may not have magic...but we do have our music, Hey Jo why don't we make a performance tonight and see if we can raise the money?"

"Mana that would be a great idea, we can do a couple songs and before the last song we can ask if anyone would like to donate in order to save the orphanage"

All the other whos whoop in approval as they all begin to put their minds together and get everything ready for the concert. Danny and Cody make fliers while Mike and Tommy begin to post the fliers on everything and even hand it out while they are enjoying their ride on their skateboards. And without knowing they hand one to who sees this and her heart jumps with joy as a single tear falls from her eye. On the flier it said "One night to rock out One chance to save the orphanage" and in big capital letters it said "One night at DESTINY" so Mrs. McGrady tries to help by spreading the word. As every who gets excited and the who's at the orphanage smile at the chance that they will still have a place to live.

"Hey Jojo, do you think we can really pull this off"

"I don't know Chad, but if Mana believes that we can then I know for a fact that we can"

"Hey Chad, I believe that together we can come up with the money and we will save that orphanage, because if we don't then those kids won't have a home to stay at or food to eat, or even cloths to wear."

"Wow Mana you really are determined aren't ya"

"Damn right I am"

8:00 comes around as all the seats are filling up while there are some whos that decide to even stand up and watch the performance. As Mrs. McGrady comes up to the front stage she begins to talk.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out here to watch the concert, giving the concert is a group of extraordinary teenagers, who did all of this just to help out people in need so I hope their words help move you...I would like to welcome DESTINY"

As she makes her way off the stage Marcus heads over to the drums, Kai and Chad pick up their base guitars as there are three microphones and Missy takes the center one, While Jojo and Mana pick up their who guitars All of them have their bangs hanging down in front of their faces. Marcus begins the first song by rappidly tapping at the symbols as Kai and Chad jump in with their bases and finally Mana and Jojo join in on their electric who guitars.

_Jojo: You done so much came so far  
but still feel the pain  
you lift your head towards the sky  
you let out a heartfelt cry  
look inside and trust in you  
never let the dreams fade away_

_Missy: I see you trying  
your hopes are fading  
let me lend a helping hand  
I will help you up  
Never let you go til  
you reach the top  
ooohh oh oh oh yea_

_Mana: its storming  
in the field of dreams  
I can see desires  
blinded by guilt  
I walk the path  
Into the valley of the shadow of death  
fear nothing I raise my hand in victory  
_

_All three: We are friends  
Through the darkest night  
We are friends  
when we face a fight  
Stand as one  
Until the day is done  
but in the end  
we remain as friends  
Never say never (oh no no no)  
I can't I can't ohhh no I can't  
No we can't But yes we will  
Oh Yes_

Jojo and Mana then hold the yes note for 5 seconds before Marcus ends the song with several soft taps to the symbol, as Kai and Chad give their bases one final strum.

"That was called Yes we Can, and we hope you like our next 2 songs"

After the two songs Jojo grabs a drink of water before speaking.

"The real reason why we are doing this concert is because we are doing a fund raiser to save the orphanage, We don't care if you like our music but if you have the slightest love for people then please donate what you can so that we can save the orphanage and keep the kids off the street...thank you"

As Kai, Chad, Missy, and Marcus make their way off the stage Jojo and Mana stand at the very front looking at the crowd, as a bus pulls up in the very back and the doors open as the kids from the orphanage come rolling out of the bus to catch the show.

"This will be the last song of the night and it is called 'The power of one'"

_Jojo: I know a dime won't make a world of difference  
but it makes all the difference in the world  
if he could go back in time would someone listen  
instead of dismissing that lonely little boy  
I know I'm just a teen but I was once like him  
but look at where I am..  
If you give them hope  
you can give them wings so they can fly  
if you give them strength  
there's no mountain they can't climb  
if you just give them love  
they will become whatever they dream  
that's the power of one_

_Mana: I know it's easy  
just to turn away  
pretend he isn't there  
and he's not hungry and afraid  
but a random act of kindness  
could lift him off the ground  
could turn his life around  
and that's all that it would take  
I know I'm just a teen but I was once like him  
but look at where he is..  
If you give them hope  
you can give them wings so they can fly  
if you give them strength  
there's no mountain they can't climb  
if you just give them love  
they will become whatever they dream  
that's the power of one  
_

_Together: I know we are just teens  
but we were once like them  
and life is what it is  
If you give them hope  
you can give them wings so they can fly  
if you give them strength  
there's no mountain they can't climb  
if you just give them love  
they will become whatever they dream  
that's the power of one _

As they say the last part of the song they point to the bus and the orphans. Just then the crowd goes wild as they applaud with ferocity. After everyone went home the bus remained as they walked up to Jojo, Mana, and their friends just then Mrs. McGrady walks up to Mana and Jojo curiosity in her voice.

"So did we do it? did we save the orphanage? did we make enough?"

Mana then looks with a serious face.

"No we didn't make enough"

This crushes Mrs. McGrady and the orphans but then Jojo butts in with a look of triumph on his face

"We made more than enough"  
Mrs. McGrady looks with joy in her eyes as she speaks up.

"How much did we make?"

"We made $20,000"

As Chad then hands over two giant bags filled with money, Mrs. McGrady then takes the money as she begins to cry. Just then five of the orphan kids came up to them and begin to talk to them. First was a little who boy who simply smiled and said

"Thank you tall people for helping us save our home"

And then another orphan about the age of 6 comes up and places a hand on the little who as he speaks up next.

"Yes, you have no idea how much this means to us"

"It's ok don't worry about it... we were glad to help weren't we guys"

As Mana and the rest of them simply nod and say yes.

Disclaimer: this is the end of chapter 5 I hope you guys liked it, this is also the end of the story. please R&R also I would like to thank Animation Universe 05 for allowing me to use his characters in my story I hope u like it dude. Also I own the first song they sang but the last song is called "the power of one" by savvy.


End file.
